Roxanne von Germania
Roxanne Klaus Morgan von Germania, more commonly known as Roxy or Roxanne, is a German citizen of the Euro Universe during the time of the main story. She is the direct descendant of Francis II, the last ruler of the Holy Roman Empire before its fall to Napoleon. Around the same time Lelouch got his Geass from CC, she got her own from a mysterious boy named GG. Using her new power, she gained some followers and began to build a new free German Empire out of the EU controlled Europe, following suit to what Lelouch was doing in Japan. Personality Roxanne grew up a sweet and normal girl, but after she learned of her lineage, she changed. Like Lelouch with Britannia, Roxanne deeply hates the EU, more specifically anything to do with the French, despite being 1/16 French herself. She also despises the surviving descendents of Napoleon Bonaparte, due to he being the one who conquered the German States in the first place. When she first learned of her heritage, she swore to herself that she would not rest until the German People were free again, with their own country, and the remains of Napoleons line was extinguished. Biography Background Roxanne came from a wealthy and prestigious family in the German homelands of the EU. As such, she and her family were normally treated like royalty, something she was never comfortable with. All her life she thought her surname was "Morgan", but that changed as she grew older. All her life she sought answers to questions about her lineage, but all were cast aside as if they meant nothing. Her parents promised to tell her the truth the day she turned 16, and held true to that promise by lifting the long lowered veil that very night. They revealed that, from her fathers side, she was the direct decedent of Francis II, the last ruler of the Holy Roman Empire, and that her real surname was "von Germania", making her the rightful heir of the German people. Hardly believing it, Roxanne ran off into the night and didn't return for several days. While she was away she met and befriended a mysterious boy named GG. He helped her realize that she had to do her duty as the princess of the Germans and free her people, and with that, G.G. gave her the power to do it: Geass, under the contract that Roxanne allow him to stay with her forever. Armed with her new power, Roxanne returned home, with GG in tow, and told her parents of her new power, and her plan. Roxanne would build a free Germanian nation, destroy the EU, and avenge her ancestor. War with the EU 2017 a.t.b Roxanne was a leading figure throughout the war. In her first military actions following the successful revolt in the German, now called Germanian, capital, she then led the liberation of the entirety of the Germanian homelands. After liberating the fatherlands, she then personally led the conquest of France, then Great Britain, while two other generals of hers led other armies east and north. Around this time, she had received international recognition from both Britannia, and the Chinese Federation, along with shipments of their Knightmare Frames. By the time the island of Great Britain was declared secure, Ireland officially declared its independence from the EU and established peace with Germania by recognizing it, which Roxanne did in return. After securing the west, she ordered her forces to hold the French-Spanish border, instead of invading the Iberian Peninsula. Once that was done, she transferred to the Eastern Front to raise troop moral, and personally lead the destruction of the EU. Around this time, Sweden reemerged from membership of the EU, and recognized Germania. Roxanne had also been recognized by the Middle Eastern Federation by this time, and received shipments of their "Over sized Knightmares". By the time the failed First Black Rebellion came to an end, Roxanne and her forces pushed into the Russian homelands. By the time they reached Moscow, Russia had already declared its independence from the EU and recognized Germania, and Roxanne did the same. With the Eastern Front closed, Roxanne transferred to recently conquered Italy to oversee the invasion of EU controlled North Africa coming in a few months. 2018 a.t.b. When the necessary invasion forces had been gathered, both sides agreed to a temporary truce in order to take a break from fighting. When Spring came around the following year, Britannia began its war with the EU, and Roxanne personally led the invasion and conquest of Sicily. Around this time, Roxanne's relationship with Russia also ended as Britannia has also declared war on it, and conquered it quickly. Once the island was secured, she ordered the invasion of Algeria by an army based on Sardinia, and invasion of Libya and Turkey from recently conquered Greece, while she personally led the invasion of Tunisia. Once a foothold was firmly established, She proceeded south while thinning out the army in order to prevent large-scale flanking. This was her first bad move. By thinning out the army they quickly outran their supply lines and EU forces were able to push back her Gamanian forces. Thankfully, she was able to call large-scale reinforcements from Europe, but nevertheless were soon caught in a stalemate. With aide from Britannia's assaults on the EU, Roxanne's forces were able to break out of the deadlock and fully capture the whole of North Africa. Just two months before the Second Black Rebellion began, Roxanne received an offer of peace from the remains of the EU government. Roxanne accepted, and the peace treaty that followed, less then a week later, was ratified by the Parliament of Germania, officially ending the war, and leaving Britannia to finish the EU off. Within a week of the signing of the treaty, Roxanne finally had her coronation as the first Queen of the Kingdom of Sacred Germania. Queen of Sacred Germania Within a week of her coronation, Roxanne worked hard to build relations with the many of her colleagues in the new Germanian Government, as well as stabilize the conquered regions of the kingdom, and bring about a balanced government. By the time the Second Black Rebellion began, she stood neutral as the Black Knights declared the second establishment of the United States of Japan. When Nunnally became Viceroy of Area 11, Roxanne was personally against her reestablishment of the Specially Administered Zone of Japan, and felt that it wasn't really giving the Japanese their country back. After Zero and the Black Knights were exiled along with one million people, Roxanne attended the engagement party between Odysseus eu Britannia and Empress Tianzi. While surprised by Zero's appearance, she stood in the background while the fiasco sorted itself out, but was forced to go upstairs with the other royals when Zero challenged Schneizel to a game of chess. In order to know exactly what was going on, she used her Geass to take control of a party guest, while GG took care of her body. After Nina interrupted the game with an attempt on Zero, Roxanne returned to her body and told GG that they were leaving for the night. The following day, Roxanne was in attendance at the wedding when Li Xingke started the coup, but manged to get out to safety before Zero made his appearance. With things in chaos, Roxanne refused to leave the Chinese Federation, but instead decided to stay on the sidelines and watch the confrontation between the Federation and the Black Knights. She was absolutely disgusted when the High Eunuchs decided to destroy the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors in attempt to kill both the Black Knights and Tianzi, but stood back nonetheless. Upon hearing of the High Eunuchs treachery through their recorded conversation with Zero, she then agreed with GG to return to Germania with the Chinese Federation falling apart with rioting all over the country. With the Chinese Federation, now the United States of China, in a state of civil war, Roxanne started to recognize the USJ as independent, and lent them a few diplomats to help things along. Meanwhile, Roxanne's relations with Britannia were starting to go bad. Roxanne also approved the approval by Parliament of Ireland and Sweden to be voluntarily annexed into the kingdom, as the two countries openly sought protection from Britannia, and Roxanne's kingdom was they only one they could turn to. Once the United Federation of Nations was founded, Roxanne ordered the government to declare neutrality as the UFN and the Holy Britannia Empire clashed over Japan. When Lelouch vi Britannia declared himself the new Emperor of Britannia, Roxanne stood neutral on whether to recognize him or not. When Lelouch unleashed the Zero Requiem, Roxanne ordered her Government not to interfere with the war between Lelouch and the UFN. When Lelouch claimed victory with F.L.E.I.A. in his hand, Roxanne ordered Germania to bow its head, knowing it was useless to fight, but secretly ordered GG to prepare a rebellion against his rule. This order was cancelled after Lelouch was killed in the conclusion of the Zero Requiem. Roxanne never knew true the purpose of the Zero Requiem, but with the major threats gone, Roxanne walked hand in hand with her fellow world leaders into a new era of peace. Powers and Abilities Intelligence Roxanne is an accomplished strategist. She's not a good as Lelouch, Tohdoh, or Li Xingke, but she was able to lead the army that conquered the Germanian Homelands and most of Central Europe in just a month. Geass Roxanne's Geass manifests itself in her right eye and requires direct eye contact with a subject. Hers allows her to transfer her mind into the body of another and control their actions. The transfer lasts for about 25-30 minutes, then her mind returns to her body automatically, but she can return by herself before the time limit is up simply by concentrating. After returning to her body the host has no memory of what happened while her Geass was in effect. The downside is that once she activates her ability, her own body becomes limp and useless as if it's dead, though her internal organs still function normally, until she returns to it, leaving her very vulnerable. And if the host takes any damage while Roxanne's mind is in the host, her own body suffers the same injuries. When her Geass is activated, GG is left with the job of protecting her body from harm until she returns to it. Knightmare Skills In her first actions on the battlefield, she piloted a Panzer-Hummel of the EU, and discovered she had real unique talent in handling a Knightmare Frame. She could easily take down a round dozen enemy Knightmares without suffering damage to her own. After declaring the new Germanian state, she started using a seventh generation version of her first Knightmare Frame called the Me-262 Panzer-Führer. Category:Characters Category:Germania